The Price of Love
by LovelyB
Summary: Peter never existed...or did he. Olivia is the one that can help bring him back to save both worlds.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This was written for a challenge at fringeminibang on livejournal, so the fic is complete but I shall be posting a couple chapters a week. Also I would like to thank my beta, Caitlin.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Have you ever wondered how the power of existence, or lack thereof, can make a person go crazy? Honestly, think about it; when we hear about people saying they see or hear people who are not there, what do you think? I bet you think they are crazy, Am I correct?

What if they aren't crazy, though? What if they are truly seeing and hearing what they say they are? What if these so called _hallucination_were once real people but now have been erased from our memories as if they never existed, but their connection to this person is so strong they can communicate with this person?

What if the person in question could bring them back from non existence, simply by loving them?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia couldn't wait to get home that day. She was going to have a few glasses of wine or maybe even something stronger and soak in a hot bath until she got tired. It had been an awful day. She was standing looking at the computer screen when she blurted out: "if Peter was here he would know." Everyone stared at her as if she had grown another head. Not one other person in the room knew who Peter was. She didn't even know who Peter was, so why did she say that?

Everyone had even pressed her about who this 'Peter' was. If he was someone important, they could find him and bring him in. She couldn't tell them anything about this guy which only made things worse. Broyles had seen Agents get overwhelmed and go crazy so he was concerned and had sent Olivia to talk with someone before sending her home.

She walked into her apartment and closed the door, pressing her back against it. She wished she could just go to bed and sleep until all this was over, but she couldn't. One thing she didn't tell the shrink was that the name Peter made her heart race. Hearing his name made her feel loved, safe, and happy. Truly happy.

Her apartment was missing something. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Hopefully one day she would figure it out, but for now she needed to work on fixing the two shattered words. She sighed as she walked into her kitchen. She poured herself a drink and downed the burning liquid in one gulp.

"Olivia?"

She turned to see a man standing in the doorway. "Who the hell are you?" She took her gun off her belt and pointed it at him. "Answer me!"

"Olivia please put down the gun." He reached out his hand and walked slowly to her. "I know this is confusing for you, but please, I need your help."

"Who are you?" Olivia didn't know why she didn't feel scared at that moment. Looking into his eyes there was warmth and a hint of familiarity.

She watched him stare at her for awhile. There was a safety in his eyes as if they had known each other long ago. "Peter?" As soon as his name slipped from her lips, she couldn't breathe; before everything went black, she felt the gun slip out of her hand.

Images flashed before her eyes. She knew they were of her and Peter. Moments, memories, that had been erased from her mind. She saw every moment the two of them had shared, both the good and bad. Everything turned white. She was alone in a bare room. "Hello?" Her voice echoed off the walls. "Is someone there?"

Silence - a deafening silence. She wondered for a moment if this was what it felt like to be dead. She continued to turn in circles. Hoping to see someone or something that would let her know where she was.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Olivia closed her eyes. She knew that voice. It was him, Peter. She turned and smiled at the man. "What's going on?" It was strange she remembered him all of a sudden. She could remember everything about him, and them. From the first time they met, how he kept calling her sweetheart (how she would love to her him call her that) to falling in love with him, losing him, and taking the risk to let him love her again.

"I made this happen, not intentionally but I did this." Peter wanted to tell her he regretted the whole thing, but he didn't. She was alive and that was what mattered most to him. Yes, he wanted to be there with her but he knew something nobody else did, he and Olivia could bring him back and fix both worlds. However, he also knew doing that could cost him his life.

"Why did we forget about you?" Olivia stepped closer to Peter. She could feel his breath against her skin and her body tingled.

"The night I went into the machine, the first time, I was transported to the future. I had chosen you and that choice destroyed the other world, and started the destruction of ours. Everyone was killed, aside from Walternate." The sadness in his eyes made her heart ache. "He killed you. You were my wife, my everything, and he took you from me. Walter found a way to bring me back to that moment, to build a bridge between the two universes. Somehow that changed things so I was never born." Peter touched her cheek. He missed how it felt to touch her.

"Why would you do that?"

"There were many reasons, to fix both worlds from ending and to stop Walternate from killing you. The world without you, isn't a world worth living in, but mainly and wanted to be able to tell you one more time that I love you. I would do anything for you and I couldn't let you go like that. I need you in my life."

Olivia looked into his eyes. She loved him too. "Peter," she paused as memories flooded back. "I remember you now. We can fix things."

"No, when you wake up you won't remember that we talked. Things you remember now you will forget."

"I don't understand. Why won't you let me remember you?" Olivia didn't want to forget him. She would rather stay where they was only the two of them, then go back to having everything but him. She wanted to bring a part of him with her.

"I had to suspend time to talk to you. I have to make sure you're willing to this."

"Do what?"

Peter took her hands. "I need you to bring me back again. When the moment is right I can come to you. Help you. This won't be easy for you. People are going to question you and your judgment and a lot will question your sanity. It'll be difficult for you. Last thing I want is for you to be hurt, but if you want to do this, we can fix both universes. We can be together again, Olivia we will have it all. Everything we dreamed of we can have, but I have to make sure you'll be okay to do this. I couldn't just do this to you. I promise I'll make you happier than you ever thought you could be."

Olivia thought for a moment. Peter risked his very existence, granted he didn't know that at the time, he did know there would be consequences, so she could be alive, how could she not risk her sanity if only for a moment so they could be together. Even if she couldn't bring him back and she had lost her mind, if they were together even in her head... it would be fine as long as he remained with her, that was all that mattered.

"Yes. I can't fix both universes without you." Olivia smiled at Peter. "I'm not sure if I want too fix both without you."

Peter gave her the loving smile only he could give her. They stood there looking in each others eyes, neither wanting to let go first.

"Olivia." A female voice called out.

"What's happening?" Olivia reached out to Peter, who was now a couple feet away.

"It's time for you to go. I'll be with you I promise."

"Olivia, open your eyes." Again the voice starting to pull her out.

"Peter, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Olivia? Olivia can you hear me?"

Olivia opened her eyes to see Rachel leaning over her. she placed her hand on her and rubbed it in confusion. "Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?"

"There was a man..."

"Olivia, there is nobody here but you and me." Rachel helped her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but somebody was here." Olivia pushed pass her sister and went too look in the other rooms.

Rachel stopped her. "Olivia, I came into the kitchen as your hit the floor and you were alone."

Olivia was confused. She knows she saw him - she thinks. "I could have sworn he was here."

"He?" Rachel touched her sister's shoulders in hopes it would calm her down. "Who is it you think you saw?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Liv you been working too hard. Come on Greg and Ella are down in the car waiting for us."

"What?"

"Dinner, remember we said we would take you out for a dinner tonight since you have been letting us stay here for the last several months until we found a place to live here?"

Olivia was confused. She knew that was correct but she knew it also sounded wrong. "Yea, sorry I forgot." Olivia didn't realize that statement worried Rachel. Olivia seemed a little distracted; and she was never that way with her sister.

"Are you sure you're okay? We can stop at the hospital and have you checked out."

Olivia gave her sister a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, like you said I've probably been working too hard."

-

Across the street they watched as Olivia and Rachel walked out of the building. The two men were startled to see Olivia spot them before entering the car.

"I think we may have been mistaken. The Olivia is starting to remember Peter." December looked at his fellow Observer.

"That was not a perceivable possibility."

"We should inform the others." December spoke in his trademark monotone voice.

Both were confused and amazed by what was unfolding in front of them. September was correct, out of all the possibilities unfolding, all the possible endings, what was occurring was truly remarkable, and whatever was making Olivia see Peter was going to get even stronger. It was going to be so powerful that even if the Observers had thought it could happen, not even, they could imagine how it would all end for not only Peter and Olivia but also both universes. 


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** Sorry these are late coming up, I kept forgetting to upload them.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

On the other side town Olivia, Rachel, Greg, and Ella were having a quiet dinner. Greg disliked Olivia with a passion and the feeling was more than mutual. It was amazing the two of them didn't kill each other in the nine months they all lived together. Rachel put the law down on Greg before they moved in. She had told him if he wasn't nice then he*r* could go and stay in his own cheap place. It was her idea to take Olivia out as a thank you; Greg however didn't see a need to.

"Mom, I need to use the bathroom." Ella said.

"Excuse us." Rachel got up from the table and walked off with Ella hand and hand.

Olivia smile as she watched them walk away. Once out of sight she took her glass of wine and start to drink it, just so she wouldn't have to speak to her brother-in-law.

Greg just stared at Olivia. He always thought and acted as if he was better than she was. "So... Olivia, how is the job going? Save the planet yet?" Greg asked all smug.

Olivia put her drink down and gave him a fake smile. "Still working on it."

"Obviously not hard enough." Greg gave her a smirk and took a drink of his beer.

"Well..." Something stopped her mid thought. Standing five tables away was the face of the man she had seen in her apartment earlier that night. She was transfixed by his eyes. She had no doubt she knew those eyes. She felt the man pulling her subconscious in and the only thing she could thing about was the name Peter.

Greg turned to see what Olivia was looking at and saw nothing there. "What are you looking at?" He sneered at her. After not get getting an immediate answer he banged on the table causing others around them to jump. "Did I get your attention now?" He laughed seeing Olivia tense up. "Good, I was asking you what you were looking at."

"Nothing." Olivia took sip of her drink. She could see everyone looking at her and whispering. She was about to say something when her phone rang. "Excuse me." She stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

A few minutes later, she returned to the table at the same time Rachel and Ella . "Sorry, Broyles just called me; he needs me to come in." She gave Ella and her sister a hug. "I'll call you tomorrow." She walked off without saying a walked to Greg.

When Olivia was gone Rachel looked at Greg sternly. "What happened while we were gone?"

"Nothing."

Rachel sat down and folded her hands in front of her. "I know something happened so what was it!"

Greg chuckled as he looked at his wife. "Your sister is crazy and I called her out on it."

Rachel was furious. She could feel her blood start to boil. "What do you mean you called her out?" Rachel demanded quiet enough so Ella couldn't hear.

"Rachel, she was staring into space when I was trying to have a nice talk with her."

"Right, you two do not have nice talks with each other." Rachel could see the stares and whispers and knew something else had happened. "I think we should go and we can finish this talk when we get home."

Fifteen minutes later, Greg, Rachel and Ella walked into their home, Rachel asked her daughter to go get ready for bed, and she would be up soon to read her a story. Once Ella was out of earshot Rachel glared at her husband.

"What's your problem?" Rachel was pissed at her husband. She never understood his hatred for her sister; the whole thing just made her dizzy. He would treat Olivia like crap every time he could.

"It's your sister who has the problem. " Greg took his jacket off while looking at Rachel. "I've told you from day one I thought she was crazy and I can see it more and more every day. Take tonight..."

"I know, you think she was seeing things." Rachel interrupted him.

"Think?" He laughed. "Oh I know she was looking at someone or something that wasn't there. You weren't there you didn't see it on her face." He walked closer to his wife and took her hands. "Rach, I think the stress is finally getting to her. I know you don't want to think about that, but she might need help and wouldn't you want to help her sooner than later? I would hate for you and Ella to go see her one day and find that she's blown her brains out or something." Greg kissed his wife on the cheek before walking towards the kitchen.

Rachel was stunned. She didn't want to admit to her husband that Olivia was acting odd earlier that night. She had to hope it was just the stress her sister was under and not something more serious.

"Mom." Ella stood at the top of the stairs in her pyjamas and holding a book.

Rachel smiled at her daughter and walked up to meet her. "Alright Bug let's get you to bed." She took the book from her hand and smiled. "Again?"

"Yes, I love this book."

Rachel laughed as she and Ella walked into the little girl's room and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Back down stairs, Greg was waiting for Ella's door to close and when it did, he pulled out his cell phone. "Troy it's me, did you do it?"<p>

"Yes. We placed two in the kitchen, living room, master bedroom and just one in the hallways and guest bedroom." *This* Troy *character* cleared this throat. "So are you going to tell me why you wanted surveillance on your sister-in-law?"

"You've meet her." Greg quietly chuckled. "Let's just say she's crazy and I need proof so she can get the help she needs. Can you meet up for lunch tomorrow and give me the access information."

"Sure."

"Excellent!" Greg smiled sinisterly as he disconnected the phone call. He was going to get Olivia out of their lives one way or the other.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was nearly noon the next day and the case Broyles had called her about turned out to be a hoax. There was no wormhole or anything weird going on, unless you count teenagers putting Rohypnol in the punch at school dance for their senior prank. Took them until the morning to get them to admit what they had done. She had just finished the paperwork on that when she got called to another strange event going on. This time however it was a real event.

This one looked like it was going to be a bad one, the Earth's magnetic force would become strong enough to toss moving vehicles into each other or anything else that happened to be nearby. As quickly as it started, it finished just the same. It left behind thirty dead, two hundred injured and there were six unaccounted. Olivia was one of the first to respond and since it was a hard scene to take in, she had been ordered to have an evaluation done by one the therapists on staff. When they told her, she thought about how great that would be for her brother-in-law to use against her to prove she was insane.

Olivia had finally gotten home. She yawed as she made her way to the bathroom. "Olivia."

Olivia stopped in her tracks. He was back. She stared at him; she was trying to think hard on whom he was or if he was even there. "Why are you doing this?"

"You know the truth. You just have to look within yourself to know." Peter walked closer to her. "Olivia we can fix things together."

Olivia's body shook, but it wasn't in fear. "Peter?"

He nodded before he disappeared.

Olivia couldn't breathe. What had happened? Was Peter real? Why was she the only one who remembered him? Could she be losing her mind? All those questions and more compiled in her head. She needed to have a hot shower and try to make sense of it all, if she could. She walked in and turned the shower to as hot as she could stand it.

* * *

><p>Across town, Greg walked into the busy restaurant and took a seat at the table with his friends Troy and Thad. "So anything interesting happen last night?"<p>

"Nothing she didn't even get home." Thad told his friend. "So what does your sister-in-law do?"

"Here is all the information you're going to need." Troy handed him a piece of paper. "If we get caught we," he motioned between himself and Thad, "have nothing to do with it, because if you try to pin this on us, it'll be your name on the paper trail."

"Please, that bitch will be committed before they find any of that out." Greg told Troy.

"Greg, she's FBI. Worse than that she's part of Homeland Security, isn't she?" Troy asked his friend.

"I don't know anything about that." Greg motioned for a waitress to come over to the table. "Plus it doesn't really matter."

"Alright, I didn't sign up for that." Thad jumped in. He didn't know anything about Olivia when he helped install the cameras. He thought he was just helping a buddy's friend who was having relationship related issues. Nothing along the line of spying on an FBI Agent.

"Let me worry about Olivia."

"Alright but what is your wife going to say when she finds out what you've done?" Troy questioned Greg.

"Rachel will come to understand why I had to do what I'm doing. She will see that this is the best thing for her sister. As I've been saying all along, that woman is crazy." Greg couldn't ever say way he thought Olivia was crazy, perhaps he felt if he said it often enough everyone would start to believe it. Maybe he would even start to believe it.

* * *

><p>Back on the other side of town Olivia stepped out of her shower and made her way to her bedroom. She really needed to sleep. As she started to get dressed, she could feel someone watching her. "Are you there?"<p>

"Of course." Peter walked up behind her.

"I don't remember you. I'm sorry." Olivia wanted to remember she knew him, the memory of him was so close she could feel it.

"You will." Peter touched Olivia's shoulders.

"How do you know?"

"You did yesterday, but this time you need to remember all on your own." Peter kissed her neck then he was gone.

Olivia sighed and looked around the room. She wished she could sincerely remember that man. His touch, his voice, his reasoning; it all felt right. She told herself she would figure it out later, but for now, she needed to sleep. Sleep would solve everything, or so she thought. In her sleep was where Peter's memory became stronger, she would feel and see things and know they felt familiar.

Blurry images would flash and she would try hard to see through them, some would come in slightly clearer but not by much. She wanted to see them, to have the memories hidden there. Even if they were bad, any memory that could help her understand what was going on would be better than what she had now - nothing.

One thing she kept hearing was her voice telling someone that she loved him. She knew she was telling Peter and it made it hurt even more. She wanted to remember him sooner. There was no logic behind it; she just knew she wanted to remember that love. A part of her was angry however, she was upset; all that she once knew has taken away from her.

* * *

><p>As the afternoon wore on and she continued to dream about things lost , Greg was watching and listening to her talk in her sleep. He greatly liked what he was seeing and was laughing to himself because Olivia was showing signs of psychotic issues, signs nobody could deny- or so he thought, and soon he would have all the proof he needed to get her out of his and Rachel's lives for good.<p>

The only thing he didn't have planed was how he was going to explain everything to Rachel. In the back of his mind, he knew it might back fire on him and Rachel would think some how he would be causing Olivia to act erratically, but at this moment he didn't care it was just a chance he had to take - he just had too.

"That's it Olivia keep on going where I want you too." Greg couldn't stop watching or stop smiling. He was going to get Olivia right where he wanted her, and soon she would be in the loony bin where she belonged.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a month since Greg had cameras installed in Olivia's apartment and he was sitting in front of his computer watching another set of videos he hoped to use to poison minds against Olivia when Rachel walked up behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Rachel?" Greg shut the lid to his laptop. "I thought you were sleeping."

"What was that?" Rachel opened the lid before Greg could protest.

"I didn't want you to find out like this." Greg helped Rachel sit down and watch the videos.

"You have video cameras in my sister's house?" Rachel was watching the screen in horror. "Greg how could you?"

"I'm sorry." Greg leaned down. "Watch them." His voice was more demanding than caring.

Greg left Rachel alone with the videos. He was proud of himself. He was going to get his wife to turn on her sister sooner than her thought.

* * *

><p>It took another week of videos of Olivia talking, laughing and looking as if though she was having a great time with someone unseen by all. Rachel noted Olivia's actions when they were together. She was distracted more than normal, forgetful, and sometimes uncharacteristically emotional. With the help of the videos, lies feed from Greg, and Olivia's actions started to make Rachel feel Olivia could need help.<p>

It took two more weeks for Rachel to stop returning her sister's phone calls, something that was hard for her to do and something that confused Olivia. At the end of that week, Rachel showed up at the FBI to speak with Broyles. She told him about the concerns she had for Olivia but didn't tell him about the videos, she didn't want to lose them if she didn't have too. She knew they could make Olivia lose everything in her life, and she didn't want that.

Rachel didn't want to do any of this this to his sister, she wanted to hold her, but she felt Olivia needed help. She knows her sister's job was stressful. Every day her sister dealt with death, injuries, completely insane people with sinister intentions. She knew Olivia would never admit the job was getting to her or that she needed some time off. As much as what she was doing and was going to do hurt, she felt it was in Olivia's best interest. Perhaps by pretending to turn her back on Olivia it would force her sister to get the help she needed.

Olivia arrived as Rachel was leaving. She pretended not to see Olivia until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rach is everything alright? How is Ella?"

Rachel, normally the emotional one, turned to look at Olivia. "Liv, I want you to know I did it for you, and I need you to do me a favour."

"What is it?"

"I think this job is getting to you to much and I don't think you are handling as well as you use to. You need help and I want you to get help. Until you do I have to ask if you don't call me anymore or contact me or Ella." Rachel walked off, her heart hurting the same as she knew Olivia's was hurting. She was able to hold it together until she entered the elevators and the doors closed between her and Olivia.

* * *

><p>Olivia was still thinking about what Rachel had said to her as she drove to investigate a case. Olivia was still trying to make sense of what Rachel had said. She was saddened and wanted to know why. What had she done?<p>

"Things will work out, I promise." Peter told her from the passenger side.

She arrived at a mental hospital. It was nothing new they had been there for several cases before, but as she walked in and spotted Broyles and then Greg she knew something was off, but she walked up to them anyway.

Everything happened quickly. Olivia was pulled into a grip by one of the orderlies and quickly dragged into a room and sedated for "her own protection". The orderly, Todd, thanked Greg and Broyles for bringing Olivia in so she could get the help she needed.

Broyles knew he'd been had when he saw a look between the other two men. When he got back to his office he looked up the two men and was sicken when he uncovered what he felt was a plot to wreck Olivia's life. He was so angered he starting to make calls to help Olivia get released.

Broyles told Olivia he and her sister had been manipulated and he would help her get released because he knew even thought she was seeing and hearing a man's voice she wasn't a threat to anyone.

After talking to Broyles, Olivia lay down on the bed and curled up. "Are you here?" She whispered quietly. She felt relieved when she felt someone sit down next to her.

"You're doing great." Peter rubbed her head. "I know this is difficult for you, just hang in there."

"Will you stay with me?" Olivia didn't turn to look at him because she knew she was being recorded.

"Always." Peter curled up next to her and held her until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Olivia was standing next to a window watching the world rush by. She was frightened. Her own sister had brought her to this place. She had her locked up in a mental institution all thanks to Greg. "I know what you are thinking."<p>

"What is it you think I'm thinking?" The doctor asked her.

"You think what everyone else thinks, you think I'm crazy."

"Olivia, why don't you sit down for me?"

Olivia sighed and went over and sat down.

"Tell me, why would you think I thought you were crazy?"

Olivia hated the questions the shrink asked. They always seemed superior with their questions. No matter what the question and answer they gave her the same look. Yes, she was stressed but who wouldn't be when you had the fate of two universes resting on your shoulders.

"Olivia? You know we cannot fix this if you're not willing to talk." The doctor watched Olivia nod. "Tell me why do think I'm going to think you're crazy."

"Because of Peter."

"Is this the guy you keep seeing?"

"Yes." Olivia looked at the doctor. "I see him and hear him, and I know nobody else can see him but he is there. I don't expect you to believe me; my sister doesn't even believe me."

"It's hard to believe in something you can't see."

"Rachel has always believed in me." Out of everyone not believing her it was Rachel's unwillingness to listen that hurt the most. She thought if anyone would stick beside her it would be her sister.

The doctor could see the pain in Olivia's eyes. "Are you close to your sister?"

Olivia thought for a moment. Were they close? She use to think so but lately she wasn't so sure. "I thought we were, but I guess I was wrong."

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

"She has me locked up in here." Tears fell from her eyes. She needed her sister more than she even realized.

"You're in the FBI is that correct?"

Olivia shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything."

"High stressful job. It's not unreasonable for things like this to happen. Everyone has their limit on what they can handle." The doctor tried to explain to Olivia.

"It's not burn out. I know what burn out feels like and it's not that. I don't know how to explain it but Peter is real." Olivia's body began to shake.

"Does Peter tell you to harm yourself or others?"

"What?" Olivia was shocked by that question. No if anything he was keeping her alive and to not want to kick the crap out of people. "No he just talks about us, about memories stolen from me about him and things we did." She watched as the doctor took notes. "I don't know how to explain it and the more I try the crazier it sounds but I'm not crazy."

"I agree. I don't think you are crazy, but I don't think you are fit for field duty. I will however consider writing you in for light office duty for the time being under two conditions."

"What would they be?" Olivia was nervous about the conditions.

"First of all I would like you to come see me twice a week and second I want you to record your encounters with Peter. When you saw him, what you talked about, how long you talked for, all of that. Are we in agreement?" The doctor wasn't worried about Olivia's state of mind. Sure it sound completely nuts but this person Olivia was seeing wasn't telling her to do things to herself or others. Her nervous behaviour could be fed by feelings of betrayal and stress.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>Broyles had been informed of Olivia's situation and was waiting for her that evening when her release papers were signed and she walked out of the doors. "We should talk." He walked her to the car and they drove off.<p>

"She said I wasn't crazy."

"I know what was said, but some new information has come to my attention." When he hit a red light Broyles took out an iPad and pulled up some videos for her to watch. Videos of her.

As Olivia watched them Broyles thought back to how they a courier brought them into the FBI. "I believe you're brother-in-law is behind this."

"Why would he do this?"

"I've got people working on it." Broyles pulled up to Olivia's apartment building. "Olivia, I don't know what is going on, but I cannot pretend you're fine. Something is going on. I need you to stay away from Liberty Island for now. Whatever is going on it only seemed to start effecting you since you been working more there and with the other universe."

Olivia nodded and looked at Broyles. "You think they've done something to me. don't you?"

"I've got my suspicions." Watched as Olivia shook her head and exit the car.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks were challenging Olivia had tried to call Rachel, but the number no longer worked, Broyles still refused to let her near Liberty Island to help fix the worlds, her appointments with her psychologist was trying to convince her Peter was all in her mind, and to top it off Peter's visits became strong and close together. Whatever stress she was under before was much higher now.<p>

She laid down one night trying to get clear her mind. "What?"

"It's getting closer."

"What is getting closer?" Olivia sighed and sat up. "How is any of this helping?" She stood up and walked over to the window and looked out. "You say you're real and I believe that, I do; but nothing is happening, I can't make others trust me anymore, my sister won't speak to me, everyone at the office thinks I've lost it. All I have is you add..." Before should finish her phone called.

It was Broyles he wanted her to look at something. She was the only one who knew about the case specifics.

She entered the room and heard them all talking about how to fix one thing and she jumped in telling them how her and Peter had to do something similar once and started to tell them how to fix it. The advice wasn't greatly welcomed.

Broyles took the file. "Thank you Agent, I think we should go somewhere quiet and talk. "

"Sure."

"What is she doing here?" Walternate shouted. "I thought you got rid of his crazy person. Going on about his Peter, seriously you should be locked up."

"Agent Dunham we need to leave now." Broyles told her.

"Sir." Olivia stopped Broyles from having her leave.

"Agent Dunham please come with me, don't make things worse for yourself." Broyles took Olivia's arm.

Olivia shook her head and backed up the steps of the machine. "Why won't any of you let yourselves remember him? If you would believe me he could come back and we could fix our worlds, but we need him to seal the whole between our worlds." She looked at all their faces and felt defeated.

"I believe you."

Everyone turned to Astrid.

"You believe her?" Broyles asked.

"Great another psycho on your team. You would think you would screen these people before you let them in the FBI." Walternate sneered.

"I'm not crazy and I don't think she is either. " Astrid gave Olivia a smile. "These photos she's drawn of him, there is something about him that just seems familiar. If you look at them really look... for months now we've been going back and forth on how this all started, and you two need to tell us."

"He came over and stole my son." Walternate bellowed.

"What son?"

The room feel silent and Olivia was about to pass out. They were remembering him. They all looked her way when the sound of someone walking down the stairs filled the room. She was afraid to turn around. Afraid she would see him and nobody else would. Everyone remained silent and the footsteps stopped.

"Peter." Walter said.

Olivia turned to see Peter standing next to her, only this time everyone else saw him too. "Are you really here?"

Peter just nodded and pulled her into a hug. He held onto her tight not wanting to let go, just in case he vanished again. "You did good Olivia." He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes before kissing her.

Everyone watched the embrace and felt bad. They now had the memories of the man Olivia had been fighting so hard to tell them about. All those memories of how they all got where they are now and to make it worse they also recalled him not being here and how they treated Olivia for being the only one who did remember.

Peter pulled away and looked in her eyes again. "What do you say we fix a couple of worlds."

All Olivia could do was smile and nod. She had done it, she had brought Peter back and now things could begin to get better and the two of them can finally start to make things right.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three months flew by and together everyone had solved how to fix both worlds. The only thing left to do was to break the bridge and seal both worlds. To do that it required Peter to go in the machine on finale time. This time the world he chose to stay in would have no ill effects. Both worlds would remain in tack. The only consequence of the decision would be broken hearts of the world he didn't pick.

He had a tough decision to make. One side had both his parents, a son he only found out about two weeks ago, fame and fortune. The other side a father, friends, and a life with the woman he loved. In hindsight, it seemed like a easy decision but it was far from it. He had wanted to get to know his son and even though Olivia understood, it still hurt.

They had an argument a week earlier when she tried to tell him they waited this long to tell him about the baby to make sure he selected their side to stay on. Peter disagreed . They hadn't spoken in five days.

Olivia walked into her apartment and went into her bedroom, she kept rereading the paper in her hand. Six weeks. She was six weeks pregnant with Peter's baby. She was torn on whether or not she should tell him. She wanted him to know, she needed him to know, but she didn't think it would be fair. It would put more stress on him than he was already under. Plus she wanted him to chose her for her not because of a baby. She folded the paper up and placed it in a drawer so it wouldn't be found.

"Olivia."

She spun around seeing Peter in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Grovelling." Peter walked over to her. She had been right. They waited for that moment to let him know he was a father. His mother had told him earlier that day. She couldn't live with herself seeing her son sad. She had told him she wanted nothing more to have him home with her, but it was a selfish reason. She told him he needed to follow his heart and not to worry his child would be well cared for. A statement FauxOlivia and Lincoln told him.

FauxOlivia wasn't upset. She understood. Her and Lincoln were in love with each other and wanted to be together. They told him to work things out with Olivia and see what he wanted to do and whatever that was they would stand behind him.

Peter walked over to Olivia and hugged her tight. How could he have been such an idiot? He loved her and she loved him. "I was an idiot, I'll admit that right now."

"You'll get no argument from me." Olivia teased.

"I deserve that." Peter pulled away from her. "I'm sorry I got caught up in the whole perfect family thing. Three days in I realised they weren't my family, not really. My family is you, Walter, Broyles, and Astrid and as crazy as that sounds I prefer it." He took her hand and led her over to the bed. "My mom gave me something before I came back here." He pulled out a box and showed her what was inside.

"Peter?"

"Olivia Dunham." Peter got down on one knee. "I love you and if you thought you could get rid of me that easy you were wrong. Will you marry me?"

All Olivia could manage was a nod.

Peter slipped the ring on her finger and stood up pulling her into a hug. "Are you happy?"

"More than you could ever know." Olivia held him tight.

They feel into bed together and made love, afterwards they held each other close. "I was thinking how would you like to get married before next week?"

"Really?"

"Yes." Peter snuggled closer to her. "I think it would be great going into the machine knowing my wife is waiting for me."

His wife. She liked the sound of that. "That would be great."

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror. She and Peter would be getting married shortly and even though she was happy, a part of her was still hurt. "Do you need any help?"

Astrid walked into the room smiling. She had been watching Olivia the last few days. She could see the sadness in her friend's eyes. "Have you heard anything from Rachel?"

"No." Olivia was trying to hold back tears. She missed her sister. Even after Peter became real to everyone again she still seemed to not want anything to do with her. It hurt; she wanted her sister there for her on her wedding day. She placed her hand on her stomach and rubbed it. She wanted Rachel there to share in her pregnancy. If something were to happen to Peter, she would need Rachel in her corner. She wanted to call her sister and tell her how things were going, but she couldn't do that now.

Olivia's motions didn't go unnoticed by Astrid. "How far along are you?"

"What?" Olivia hadn't realized where she had placed her hand until Astrid pointed it out. "Oh...seven weeks." She stood up and smoothed out her dress.

"Congratulations." Astrid hugged her. "I take it you and Peter haven't told Walter yet."

"Peter doesn't know."

Astrid was shocked. "Olivia, he should know."

"I want to wait until he goes into the machine again. His mind needs to be focused on that. Afterwards I'll tell him."

Astrid understood Olivia's position. It had to be difficult for her. Marrying the man she loved and knowing full well he could die, and to top it off being pregnant with his child. It had to be a hard decision to not tell him about the baby.

"Olivia." Peter knocked on the door. "I have something for you. I'm leaving it outside the door, give me thirty seconds before you open it."

Astrid thought two soon to be newlyweds were being sweet and funny when they said they didn't want to see each other before the wedding. "I'll look."

Olivia nodded her head and turned around to get her shoes and put them on. When she heard the door closed she waited a moment before turning around. "Do I want to look?"

"Yes." It wasn't Astrid who answered her.

Olivia turned around and looked at the woman standing near the door. She was at a loss of words. It was happening. "Rachel."

Rachel nodded and went over to her sister. "Liv... I'm sorry."

Olivia didn't say anything she just looked at her sister. The truth was, she was still hurt by Rachel's actions. She wanted to ask Rachel why she couldn't stand by her, when it mattered. If Olivia's job had taught her, to forgive the ones you love before they were gone. Olivia hugged her sister,. "You're here now and that's all I care about." She pulled away from her sister and looked at her. "How did you know about today?"

"Peter found me and we talked. He reminded how much we both needed each other." Rachel explained to Olivia. "From now on I promise I'll be here for you." Rachel told her. "I'm surprised you are doing the whole church thing and walking down the aisle."

"After everything that has happened it felt right." Olivia smiled at her sister.

Rachel smiled. "Well then is there I something I can help you with?"

"I'm all ready, but there is one thing."

"What?" Rachel was slightly scared.

"Walk down with me." Olivia was happy to see her sister there and wanted to have her by her side the whole way.

"Of course." Rachel hugged her sister once again.

As beautiful as the wedding was a dark cloud hung over it and two days later everyone stood looking at the machine. The other side didn't know about Peter and Olivia being married. They didn't even know if they were on speaking terms.

It was time for Peter to say his farewells to everyone just in case he didn't make it through. FauxOlivia was up first, she told him once again that when both worlds are fixed he should chose to be on the other side. She understood and respected him for having to make such a hard decision. Plus she thought it was only fair for him to be there with the other her. It was she who held on to him.

Next up was Walternate who thought for sure nothing could take his son away from him again. He was confident when he shook Peter's hand and told him he would see him later.

Every goodbye that followed was the same. Most of the others knew what Peter's choice was. They were last and they just smiled at each other and nodded. They didn't need to speak because they knew what each other was thinking.

Peter turned to face the machine and took a deep breath. It was now or never. He walked over to the stairs. His heart raced when he touched the railings. He took one step, then another, and then another until he was standing in front of the machine. He could feel a lump in his throat as he got in. Looking at everyone below he locked eyes with Olivia. Before Peter let go and let the machine he mouthed the words 'I love you'.

"NO!" Was the last thing everyone heard before a flash of light blinded and knocked everyone to the ground.

Olivia woke to find the room in shambles. She sat up and looked around the room to see everyone in the room doing the same besides one person. "Peter!" She jumped to her feet and crawled over equipment to get to him. "Peter, wake up." She was starting to panic as she called for someone to get a paramedic while trying to put pressure on some open wounds.

The rest was a blur with a few lucid moments. She remembered Astrid and Broyles pulling her away from Peter and the EMTs worked on him. Peter's body jolting as they tried to shock his heart back to working. She could recall being held back from the ambulance and Peter was put into the back and taken away.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two weeks, Peter had been on a respirator for two weeks. There was no change and the doctors had sat down with her to go over the options.

"It's my personal opinion that we should turn off the machines and let him go."

The doctor's words floated around in Olivia's head. "I don't know if I can. I need some time to think it over."

Olivia knew she should sign the papers. Peter wouldn't want to live like that, nor would she, but the thought of letting him go was killing her. She needed him. He had so much to live for and they had too much left yet to do, but she knew letting him to go was the right thing to do and later that day she signed the papers at his bed side.

The machines were shut off and the doctor and nurse walked out of the room to give Olivia time alone with Peter. "I wanted to tell you something when you woke up." She sat on the edge of his bed and took his hand. "We're going to have a baby. So if you have anything left in you, fight." Tears fell from her eyes onto his hands. "But if you want to go, we'll be alright. You can go if you need to."

Peter didn't go however. The doctors couldn't explain it. They moved him into a room on the ICU ward and waited for his body to give out. They told Olivia it would be days at best and to make arrangements, but even they couldn't imagine Peter would hang on for much longer.

Olivia paused in the doorway of Peter's hospital room just as she had for the last eleven weeks. For ten weeks he has been in a coma and everyday there wasn't any change wore harder on her. She took a deep breath before walking over to his bed. "Hey it's me." She dropped down the side of his bed, leaned over, and kissed him on the forehead. "I went to the doctor today." She took his hand as she sat on the bed.

"I thought you might be here." Astrid smiled as she walked into the room. "I brought you something." She handed her a drink. "Your favourite."

"Thanks."

"How did things go today?" Astrid smiled as she took a seat.

"It went really well." Olivia placed her drink on the table next to the bed. "Almost didn't get a good shot, every time the tech would find her she'd move."

"She?"

Olivia placed her hand on her bump. "Yeah, it's a girl." She smiled slightly as she felt the movement under her hand. She placed Peter's hand on her stomach. As Peter's hand rested against her she wished he could feel the movements under it.

Astrid quickly stood up and moved to Olivia when she saw her mouth drop. "Olivia... what's wrong."

Olivia didn't react for a moment her eyes were fixated on her bump. "Tell me you see it too."

Astrid was confused for a second until she noticed the same thing Olivia did. Peter's thumb was moving slightly across Olivia's belly.

"I'll go get the nurse to page the doctor." Astrid rushed from the room.

"Peter?" Olivia touched his face. "Come back to us baby."

"So what's going on in here?" The doctor asked as he walked into the room and over to the bed. By chance, he was at the nurse's station when Astrid walked over.

"He was moving his thumb. I think he felt our baby moving." Olivia's hormones were all over the map as she tried to decide if she wanted to cry or jump of joy.

The doctor checked his pupils and other vitals. "Olivia," he started. He had seen families go through this too often. They have high hopes for their loved ones to make a full recovery, but sadly for most of them their loved ones don't come out of their comatose state. "Sometimes people in a coma have spontaneous movements, or..."

"No." Olivia shook her head, she knew what she saw and she knew it was Peter coming back to her. "I know what I saw and felt. "

The doctor knew he had to let her believe what she saw was real. He felt trying to convince her otherwise would be fruitless. "If he moves again have me paged."

Once the doctor was gone, Olivia turned to look at Astrid. "I'm not crazy."

Astrid was torn. Logically, she knew it was more than likely spontaneous movement; however, if she had learned anything in the past few years it was that logic doesn't always apply. She has seen and done to much that not only does logic not apply it was bent, broken, and shattered. If there was one thing she had learned in the past few years is, Peter and Olivia's love for each other was one not to be underestimated. "I believe Peter survived the device for a reason. If that reason is for him to be with you and your little girl then he'll be back."

Hours passed by. Astrid had left ages ago and Olivia moved the chair next to the bed and fell asleep. Her dreams were more like nightmares lately. She often dreamed of walking into Peter's hospital room and he was gone, dead. To make it worse she wasn't carrying his child, never was. It was cold and she was alone. "Olivia?" She jolted awake when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You do know you should go home and get some sleep, sleep is good for the baby." Nina was standing next to her smiling. "The doctor says you think he moved today."

"He did."

"Olivia, you know I want Peter to wake up too, but at some point you need to let him go. He went through a major trauma. You and I both know he was lucky to survive this long." Nina was realistic on the whole situation, perhaps the only one willing to say Peter might be better off if he were dead. It wasn't that she didn't want him to wake up and be the same Peter they all knew and loved, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. If he was staying with them and suffering, it would be better if he were to leave them and not be in pain anymore.

Olivia knew all this but she had to believe he would get better, after all their world wasn't destroyed, and Peter didn't die. That had to mean something, didn't it? "I have to believe in him." She stood up and walked over to his bedside. "There is no other option."

"Maybe you should go home, get some sleep in your bed for a change. Walter will be here soon and I can stay with him until then."

"I don't know..."

"Olivia, I'm not going to patronize you, but you know you should. If his condition changes even slightly I will call you. I'll even send a car from Massive Dynamic to get you and bring you back." Nina walked over to the younger woman who she considered a friend. "Do it for your baby. Speaking of which didn't you have a ultrasound today?"

"I did."

Nina smiled, "And?"

"Peter's going to have a daughter."

"How wonderful. Although Walter had his heart set on you saying the baby had a prenatal winkie." Nina smiled at Olivia. "His words, not mine. He'll still be thrilled though, I think he will be even more thrilled with a granddaughter."

Olivia smiled and nodded her head, "He's going to spoil her isn't he?"

"Knowing Walter?" Nina nearly laughed at the thought of Walter and walking around the lab with this tiny baby trying to feed her red veins. "Without a doubt."

"Good evening ladies." A nurse said as she walked in.

"Goodnight." Olivia smiled slightly as she reluctantly walked out the door.

The nurse walked over to Peter's bed and wrote down his vitals. She took out her pin light and checked his eyes. "Uh..."

Nina got concerned and walked next to the bed. "Is there something the matter?"

"I'll be right back." The nurse rushed from the room only to return moments later with the doctor.

The doctor checked him over and looked at Nina.

"Are you seeing this?" She watched in amazement as his hand moved. "His pupils are reacting. Mr. Bishop if you can understand what I'm saying, try to open your eyes."

"Do you see this? I think he's signing." Nina told them, watching his fingers move.

"He's signing girls. Does that mean anything?" The nurse looked to Nina.

Nina gasped and out her cell phone. "Olivia, are you still in the hospital?" She waited for a reply. "You need to come back up here... no calm down dear, you might be right about earlier..."

"What does 'girls' mean?" The nurse asked Nina after she hung the phone up.

"Today Olivia found out she's expecting a girl."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Olivia's hands shook as she pressed the call button for the elevator. The ding of the elevator made Olivia's heart beat faster in her chest. She quickly entered and pushed the floor number. The thought of what waited her nearly made her ill. She had to brace herself against the wall and take a few deep breaths in order not to pass out. When the doors opened to the floor, her legs shook uncontrollably. Half way to Peter's room she had to stop and regain her composer.

She stood in the doorway and watched the crowded around Peter's bed. The last time she had seen that many people around was when they had brought Peter in.

"Olivia." Nina walked over to the doorway. "Come on."

"I can't" Olivia shook her head. She had been scared many times before, but the last time she was this scared was when her mother was about to die.

"It's a good thing." Nina reassured her as she led her over to the side of Peter's bed. "Watch his hand, he keeps signing the word girls."

The doctors and nurses around his bed parted allowing Olivia to Peter. They all watched as she took his hand and kissed him on the forehead.

She grinned as she sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand against her stomach. "I think our daughter already has you wrapped around her finger, Peter."

The room watched in amazement as Peter started to rub Olivia's bump.

Olivia caressed his cheek. "That's good, Peter. That's good."

"Mrs. Bishop." Peter's neurologist softly touched her shoulder. "We would like to take him down for a CT scan."

Olivia nodded but stayed and the bed just staring down at the man she loved. She was afraid to let him go. She feared what the results for the scan would revile. She didn't know what she would do if she was told all this movement was the start of the end. Somehow he was going to pull out of it only to die hours later. If that was the case she was happy to sit there and enjoy every moment of it.

"Olivia, I know this is hard but you know you need to let them do their jobs." Nina was the voice of reason Olivia needed in that moment.

Olivia reluctantly moved from the bed and watched as they started to roll the bed out the door. An hour into the wait, she had fallen asleep in the chair once again.

Hours passed by until Olivia heard voices in the room. She opened her eyes to see Walter, Astrid, and Broyles standing in the room around Peter's bed. "What's going on?" She stood and walked over to see Peter sitting up, awake and half trying to talk. "Peter." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him closed.

Peter held Olivia back the best he could. It felt great holding her like that again. He moved his hand up to touch her face. He wanted to look at her, see her again. He couldn't hide his smile. "You look beautiful." He kissed her lips. If he only lived for this moment he would die happy, but he hoped he didn't. He would admit he was selfish. He wouldn't want to die because he wanted to be there from this day on. He wanted to be there to see their child born, to make more babies, to be there for every fight, and every smile.

"You should have woken me sooner."

Peter smiled even bigger. "I couldn't do that, you looked so peaceful."

Peter and Olivia couldn't stop looking and touching each other. They acted as if they were the only two in the world.

"What did the doctor say?"

"I'm good, I just need some physical therapy but I should be able to go home soon." Peter now how Olivia's hands but still couldn't take his eyes off her. "The muscle stimulator's Walter and Nina had brought in to keep my muscles strong really helped, they said I could be home as early as a month."

"A month?" Olivia couldn't believe it. No brain damage, not that she would mind if there was, and he still strong enough to be released that early.

"Too early?"

"No." Olivia shook her head. She'd take him home now if they let her. "Not soon enough."

The happy mood suddenly turned a bit slumber when Peter broke eye contact with Olivia. "What happened to the others?"

"They're alright, a few people died on each of our sides, but for the most part everyone is fine. Both words survived and are healing with each passing day." Broyles told him.

"Do we know anyone who died?" Peter looked at their faces for some sign.

"Greg and two of his friends were killed and other there, their Brandon and three of their patrol soldiers died. There were also several minor injuries on both sides, but nothing life threatening.

Peter tried to take it in. Injures and the death of some not so nice people was a lot better that the death of billions of innocent people. Right?

"Okay everyone visiting hours are over, Mr. Bishop needs his rest." A nurse walked in the room smiling. Since Peter was now awake, the visiting hours now applied.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Broyles told Peter, before walking out of the room.

The nurse looked out the door and back at the occupants in the room. "I'll be right back and I want to see everyone is gone."

Olivia stood up so Astrid and Walter could give Peter a proper goodbye.

"Glad you're back with us Peter." Astrid told him as she hugged him. She waited for Walter as he said goodbye to Peter.

"Goodbye son. Call me if you need something." Walter hugged Peter tightly until Astrid had to pull him apart.

"Same goes for you dear." Walter hugged Olivia.

"I will Walter." Olivia smiled and watched as he and Astrid left. After they were gone, she went and sat back down on Peter's bed.

"So..." Peter touched Olivia's bump. "When did you find out?"

"A few days before you got back in the machine." Olivia knew Peter would be upset she didn't tell him, but she really hoped he would understand why she didn't.

Peter shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me? If you though I wouldn't want this, Olivia..."

"It wasn't that." She took a deep breath as she took his hand. "You were stressed, and had to make a hard decision. She already had your baby, I couldn't use our baby to get you to be with me. If I did I would never have known if you were truly with me of just here for our baby."

"Olivia..."

"I know you love me Peter, I had to do what was right for our baby." Olivia dare not look at him. With the way her hormones were acting she was afraid she would start crying.

"Olivia." Peter let go of her hand and touched her face until she would look at him. "I get it." He pulled her into a kiss. He was happy either way. They were going to have a baby and he couldn't wait to be a dad. "Mmm, how is she?" He placed his hands on Olivia's stomach.

"You heard me?" Olivia smiled.

"So it is a girl?"

"Yes. I told you earlier and after I left Nina called, you were signing 'girls' and when I came back you started to rub like you are now."

"I don't remember that. Last thing I remember before waking up in the CT room was looking at you when I was in the machine." Peter was amazed he had woken up after Olivia had told him about the baby being a girl.

"Mrs. Bishop."

Olivia turned to the doorway then back to Peter. "I better go."

"Alright." Peter pulled into a kiss. "I'll call you later."

Olivia smiled at him. "I'll look forward to it." She got up and walked out the door before turning and looking at him again while the nurse took his vitals.

Olivia was smiling all the way down to her car when her phone rang. Her heart raced as she answered it. "Hello."

"I told you I would call later. I forgot to tell you I love you, both of you."

Olivia smiled once again. Their lives were going to be great. Better than either ever imaged it would be.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Months had flown by for the Bishops. The couple had moved into a town house close to work. They had decorated the nursery in pink, green, and white and circles, hearts, and flowers (a truly girly room for their incoming daughter). Peter was fully healed and Olivia, well Olivia was in labour.

Olivia rested in her hospital bed while Peter was sitting next to her side. She had been in labour now for thirty-six hours and was getting frustrated. She wasn't progressing as fast as the doctor was hoping she would, but everyone agreed that since the baby wasn't in any distress nor was Olivia in danger they would keep trying until Olivia just had too much or the baby's heart rate dropped.

"How's everything going in here?" Dr. Williams asked as she and a couple nurses walked into the room.

"She's sleeping for now." Peter told the nurse.

"No, I'm awake." Olivia was groggy at best. She just wanted everything to be over.

"Can you roll to your back; I want to see if you have progressed any." Once Olivia was in place the doctor examined her. "Perfect, I say we start trying to push now."

"Really?" Olivia and Peter both asked at the same time.

"Yes." The doctor knew both were relieved to get that far finally.

Two hours passed without much movement and the doctor told Olivia to rest and then pulled Peter aside.

"I think it might be time to talk about C-Section. I feel Olivia is too tired to carry on like this, she's been in labour for quite awhile now."

Peter agreed. He hated to see Olivia like that. It was breaking his heart to see her that way, but he knew it was the best for both his girls. "Let me talk to her."

"Hey." Peter stroked Olivia's hair as he stood over her bed.

"He wants to go in and get her doesn't he?"

"Yes." Peter kissed her forehead. "I think it's a good idea, hun. You're so tired and it would best to get her out before they have to go in for an emergency. I can't lose both of you."

Whether it stress or hormones Olivia started to cry. "I feel like I failed. I can't bring our daughter into this world correctly."

Peter felt sad. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling but all he could do was reassure her it didn't matter. "You've done great. I think she's just as stubborn as her mommy."

Olivia laughed at what he said. "More like her father."

Peter smiled. "Either way, I can't wait to see her, so what do you say, should we let the doctor go in and get her?"

Olivia just nodded.

Within a few moments Olivia was prepped and brought into an operating room., Peter by her side. Tears slid from her eyes, and Peter kept telling her how much he admired her and how much he loved her.

"Alright Olivia, you're going to feel a some tugging and pulling." The doctor told her.

Peter kissed her lips then peered over the blanket and watched his daughter being pulled out. Her cry filled the room and made Peter tear up.

"Have a look mom." One of the nurses held the baby up so Olivia could see her before they whisked her off to be cleaned off and checked out.

"You did great hun. She's beautiful." Peter kissed Olivia.

"Dad do you want to come over?" One of the nurses asked from the other side of the room.

"Go." Olivia told him.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Peter kissed her before walking over to where his daughter was. He watched as they weighed her (seven pounds two ounces) and measured her (twenty inches long). He was the pure definition of a proud dad. His face lit up when they placed her in his arms.

"Hey beautiful girl." Peter kissed his daughter's forehead. He was already in love. He carefully walked over and sat down showing Olivia their baby. "She looks like you."

Olivia smiled as she watched her husband admire their child. It was a long hard road to this moment and looking back she wouldn't change a thing.

Once Olivia was out of recovery and into a regular room, they allowed Astrid, Walter, Nina, Rachel and Broyles in to see the baby. Each cooed over the baby.

Rachel held her niece close. "She is beautiful Liv. Ella is going to be excited when tell her after school." She couldn't take her eyes off of the small bundle in her arms. "What's her name?"

"Elizabeth." Olivia smiled at Peter. "Elizabeth Marilyn Bishop."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Broyles told them as he took the baby from Rachel to hold.

"Your mom would be thrilled." Walter told Peter has he hugged him.

Yes life was perfect. 


End file.
